After San Francisco
by Johanna-002
Summary: Feelings had erupted in San Francisco. We're the flames still burning after returning to Genovia? Smut Ensured! Complete! Read & Review!


**Title: **After San Francisco

**Summary: **Feelings had erupted in San Francisco. We're the flames still burning after returning to Genovia? Smut Ensured!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

_To Ashley... because a review/conversation inspired me to write a hot shower scene. I hope I've done the wait justice.  
_

-01-

The day's troubles seemed long forgotten as steam fogged up just about every surface in the bath room. Clarisse and Joseph didn't seem to notice the building heat because they were feeling it. Water flooded the floor as Clarisse continued to impale herself on Joseph's impressive length. Her loud moans were echoing throughout her suite, and they were sure any passing bystanders could hear. Doing it in the bathtub was a such a turn on for him, and he couldn't help it when his hips thrust up into her each time she came up and brought her hips crashing back down once again. They had only started a few minutes ago, but they both knew they were already close. She picked up her pace, lifting her hips, and then bringing them back down, clenching her vaginal walls around his throbbing erection the moment he was fully inside of her. Dear god, she couldn't take this much pleasure any longer!

As if sensing her aroused state, Joseph smirked, his hands gripping her thighs from the position of her straddling him. He squeezed, sliding his hands along her skin. God, he had waited too damn long to touch her; to please her; to do what ever the hell he wanted to her whenever he wanted.

His skin felt amazing against hers, and she couldn't even describe how it felt to have him inside her. Her mind was too fuzzy to even comprehend that they were in water at the moment. Her eyes were captivated by his blissful face as she rode him recklessly. So this was what it felt like to be Joseph Elizondo's girlfriend. Clarisse didn't know if she should feel honored or jealous of other women who had already had him. She went with the latter, only because he was just so damn good with his body.

A tan colored nipple lightly brushed against his nose and Joseph found the temptation too great. Taking the hardened nub into his mouth, he suckled her gently while his hand teased the other. Clarisse moaned at the feeling, her nails digging into his shoulders as she raised her hips, and brought crashing down again and again and again. Her lips were parted, head tilted back while she panted. Needing more friction, he grasped her hips as he continued to lavish attention upon her perfectly rounded breasts.

"Oh my god...Joseph..." Her moans increased, her body slowing its heavy movement as she tilted her head back more, hips riding him painstakingly slow. Joseph was losing his mind now. She was fucking him and torturing him at the same damn time! He couldn't take it. His lips roamed to her neck where he gently suckled on the bare flesh. His arms greedily wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into him more as he bucked his hips up into hers with such force she felt as her brain was going to explode. She was amazed at how fast he was able to move within her considering their position. Her mind was lost in a haze as she arched her back, calling his name.

"Jesus Clarisse, you're so tight..." He grunted, nibbling on her ear lobe as he forced him self deeper inside of her. He could feel her walls fluttering against him, and he knew she was close. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she gritted her teeth, body shaking from such a mind blowing orgasm. The moment her vaginal muscles contracted, Joseph let out a gasp as his hot semen burst from him and moved to splash against her womb. The sexy blonde chuckled seductively in his ear as she rode out his own orgasm,

He moaned, laying his head back against the wall as he continued to empty himself within her. The feeling was so good, she couldn't help but keep rocking her hips against him as she lent forward, making it a point to press her breasts against his chest. Her lips came dangerously close to his, eyes so dark and sexy he could barely breathe.

"I love you." She whispered huskily against his lips, smirking when she felt his length harden inside of her again. The question hung silently in the air, and only their eyes questioned the other. As if answering that question, Clarisse reached over to grab the shower gel, foaming her hands up as she lifted her hips slightly, bringing them back down hard.

Joseph groaned, grasping her hips again as she started her agonizingly slow pace. Her walls were still tightening from the orgasm they had both just shared, and she could feel his anatomy throbbing within her. She slid her soapy hands over his chest as she grinded him slowly, teasing him. Joseph moaned at the feeling of her hands roaming over his chest, and he nearly passed out at the pace she kept maintaining. God, if she kept that up, he'd have to pick her up and bang her against the shower wall! She needed to move, and now!

"Oh my god, Clarisse..." As breathy as his plead was, Clarisse understood. She lifted off him completely, and he slid on top of her, pinning her against the back of the tub beneath his hot soaking body. She reached down between them, stroking his erection, the soap on her hands making it hard to grip him right. But she managed. He growled, leaning his head on her shoulder as she continued to rub him repeatedly. He needed to do something fast before she made him cum again. She was quite the little minx, he thought. He got an idea, and instantly acted upon it. Before she knew what was happening, she was laying against him with her back to his chest. She glanced back at him, about to ask what the hell he was doing when soapy wet hands grasped her breasts. She moaned, laying her head back as her nipples beaded instantly. He lathered her firm mounds, rubbing them in slow circles before drifting his hands down her stomach. His hands gripped her thighs, and spread them gently. He massaged her inner thighs, rubbing so close to her sex that she nearly came from anticipation. She dug her finger tips into his knees, turning her head towards his neck as she strained her body.

_'Oh fuck...'_ She thought, eyes closing as her mouth opened to let out a breath.

He finally let her have the contact she wanted as he cupped her, rubbing her slowly as he washed her nether region. Deciding she was clean enough on the outside, he splashed water onto her before sliding his fingers in between her folds. Her body arched against his and he had to bring his other hand up to her stomach. He loved the way she felt against him, her naked body fit so perfectly with his. Every curve fit right - Natural.

Clarisse was too into moaning, she didn't have time to revel in how damn good they were together. Hell she knew they were a perfect match. That was obvious from day one. His fingers teased her entrance before sliding up to caress her clit. She convulsed, and then his fingers slid into her molten hot flesh. She bit her lip as he pumped his thick fingers into her canal. She could feel his hard on against her, and she instantly grinded against him. He groaned- flipping them again as he stared down at her aroused face.

_'What a turn on she is'_ He smirked, pushing her thighs apart. Clarisse gasped at the feeling and her hands instantly gripped the sides of the tub. Oh, how the tables had turned.

His lips caressed the skin of her neck, down to her collar bone, and then across her breasts. He paid extra special attention to each of her rock hard nipples, twirling his tongue around them until she screamed. He smirked, satisfied with the reaction, and then moved lower. Slowly, he slid his lips down her smooth stomach, introducing his tongue and teeth to the bare skin. Reaching her pelvic area, he lightly sucked on the skin just above her extremely wet center. The muscles on her thighs were clear as day, and he wanted to lick the hell out of her. He was glad they had splashed most of the water out of the tub. Now he could...

"Oh, Joseph!" Her hands tightened on the sides of the tub, legs cocked up on the edges as she felt his tongue flick over her sopping clit and luscious folds. Damn, he was so fucking good with his mouth! She couldn't take the feeling, she needed to scream again. Joseph smirked, staring at her rapidly rising and falling chest, admiring the way her breasts were so perfect. He had wanted so long to see her naked; to see more of the cleavage she had provided all these years.

The sweet smell of her arousal brought forth the feralness as his eyes moved to her gorgeous, glistening opening. He felt himself harden even more, if that were at all possible. His mouth watered, and he didn't want to waste any more time. Clarisse watched with dark eyes as his face pressed into her sex, earning a loud moan from deep within her. The sound turned him on and he thought he might just cum from hearing her sounds of pleasure. His tongue roamed over entrance, and she whimpered. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she mewled and writhed beneath him. His hands grasped her thighs, keeping her legs spread. He knew her; she would definitely clamp those powerful sexy legs around his head in a heart beat.

Joseph wanted her to feel just what she did to him. He wanted her to feel the pleasure she bestowed upon him each and every time she touched him. He wanted to show her that there was no other woman he would rather please, and that there was no other who could ever please him the way she did. He couldn't get enough of her. Even as she came, he kept licking, sucking at her until she came again. But it didn't stop there.

"Joe...Oh, god... Joseph!" She screamed, moaning so loudly, gripping the tub so tightly her knuckles were ghostly white. Joseph inserted his tongue inside her, lapping at the walls and cum as she threw her head back and arched into his mouth. Dear God, she was about to cum again! Pleased with his Queens obvious pleasure, he pulled back, licking his lips.

X-X-X

Later, clad in casual dress, Clarisse laid with Joseph on the sofa, her body resting atop of his and her head buried in his neck as she nipped repeatedly at his neck.

Earlier, in the shower Joseph had heard her profession of love. They had said "I love you" many times, but the words had always been said while they made passionate love… they had never just simply been said.

He moaned as her tongue darted out and licked the base point in his neck; a staggered breath passed his lips as she blew gently on his damped flesh.

Joseph's hands tangled in her hair and he slowly pulled her from him, his body adjusting just enough so that they we're looking into each others eyes.

He kissed her lips softly, and when he pulled back he laid his forehead to rest against hers. "I love you."

Her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened. Her hand came up to hold his face to hers. "I love you too." She kissed him again and again. "I love you so much."

Over and over again they whispered the three little words that meant more than anything in the world. He adjusted their bodies to where she was on her back and he slowly stripped her down again. They made love in the most sensual way. They connected on every level.

They were now truly one.

**Author's Note:** Please Review: Good, bad or constructive. I hope you enjoyed this. I certainly enjoyed writing it. School starts tomorrow! I will be junior. Man, how time flies! Wish me luck!


End file.
